Malek
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |race = • Human (originally) • Unique wraith |gender = • Male |status = • Eliminated (as of the Blood Omen era) |titles = • Sarafan Inquisitor • Guardian of the Pillar of Conflict |aliases = • Malek the Paladin • Malek of the Sarafan • The Ward of the Circle of Nine |territories = • The Sarafan Stronghold • Malek's Bastion |affiliation = • The Sarafan brotherhood • The Circle of Nine • The Dark Eden triad |birthera = • Nosgoth's early history or earlier |realm = • Material Realm |voice = Neil Ross Unknown |appearances = • |mentioned = • }} Malek the Paladin is a recurring character who serves as an antagonist in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, and returns as a minor character in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. He was the leader of the Sarafan brotherhood and the Guardian of the Pillar of Conflict, fanatically leading the Vampire Purge in Nosgoth while sponsored by the Circle of Nine. After his defeat during the Slaughter of the Circle at the hands of Vorador, Malek was held personally responsible for the catastrophe by the remaining Circle members, and his soul was fused to his armor by Mortanius. Forced to serve as the unliving Ward of the Circle for five centuries, Malek eventually met his demise prior to the Collapse of the Pillars, when he was again defeated in combat by Vorador. Role The Wrath of the Righteous The many victories Malek's devout fanaticism yielded would ironically spell his demise; the Vampire Vorador, enraged at the slaughter of his kindred, stormed the Sarafan Stronghold and vengefully murdered six of the Guardians before Malek could come to their aid. The Players at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) ~Raziel follows him into the chamber beyond, and the door slides shut behind them. They are now standing in an ornate, octagonal, domed room. The walls of this chamber are decorated with scenes memorializing the slaughter of six of the Circle at Vorador’s hands, many centuries ago. The slain Circle guardians are depicted in beatific imagery; the vampire Vorador is demonized. In the center of the room stands a distinctive basin engraved with arcane symbols.~ Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. The Paladin battled Vorador, but was handily defeated; Vorador spared the "pathetic little shepherd"'s life, leaving him subject to a worse fate than death. Vorador: "After slaughtering six of the sheep I defeated their pathetic little shepherd - Malek. Since then our kind has not bothered with the cattle, except to feed. And I suggest you do the same." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Mortanius, one of only three survivors of Vorador's assault, fused the captive Malek's soul to "a hellish set of magical armor". ~Malek finds himself bound and stripped naked in the center of a dark chamber, lit only by candle flame. Arcane runes and symbols of power are drawn into the floor. Scars adorne his body. On the ground before him is an empty suit of armor, propped up on a stand, giving it the impression that it has some form inside it.~ // Mortanius: "For failing the Circle, Malek of the Sarafan, you are hereby damned!" // ~Malek’s spirit is stripped from his body and fused into his armor.~ Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Moebius: "Malek - defender of the Nine and last of the Sarafan sorcerer-priests. His vanity led to the slaughter of the Circle at the hands of the vampire Vorador. For his failing, his spirit was fused to a hellish set of magical armor. He has allowed no member of the Circle to fall since." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Malek was condemned to serve the Circle for all time as a wraith; now deprived of his humanity, he grew ever-increasingly obsessed with destroying Vorador, whose actions had condemned him to this grisly fate. Over the ensuing centuries, Malek lost the trust of his fellow Guardians, wishing only to find a way to recover his humanity. Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets. Page 9. (1996) As the last of the Sarafan, he took up residence in an isolated stronghold perched atop a high northern peak, which was dubbed Malek's Bastion. Kain: "Malek’s Bastion, perched defiantly on the mountain top, black as night against the blanket of snow. What manner of man would choose a land so harsh and utterly devoid of life?" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Utilizing mechanisms within the fortress, Malek was able to weld the souls of other long-dead soldiers to suits of armor similar to his own. Kain: "The towering metal structure gave birth to these wraiths. I could hazard only a guess at its function: fusing the souls of long dead warriors to their armor, so that they may do battle once again. Life without blood. What a travesty!" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. His home, "a land so harsh and utterly devoid of life" was, fittingly, characterized by its extreme inhospitability to Vampires; it housed only Malek's Warriors and innumerable traps, and was blanketed by driving snow which burned his adversaries' flesh. The Plot at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) An Eternity of Suffering Kain first encountered Malek five centuries after the Slaughter of the Circle, when he set out to kill the Guardian of the Pillar of the Mind, Nupraptor. The Mentalist, having grown weary of living and doubtful of Malek's ability to defend him in light of his previous failure, dismissed the Ward and fought Kain alone. Kain, however, recognized that Malek's threat would have to be abated before he could slay the rest of the Guardians, aware that they would not all so readily shun his protection. Thus, heeding Ariel's counsel, Kain made Malek his next target. Infiltrating the Bastion, Kain battled his way through the Sarafan wraiths, ignoring Malek's disembodied taunts and eventually disabling the machines that created his minions. Before confronting the Paladin, Kain stumbled upon a frozen skeleton seated on a throne; the Ward commented on how "it is not often that a man sees his own corpse", but added that he was far more interested in Kain's death than his own. The two engaged in a fierce duel and proved to be evenly-matched; Kain held his own, but could not afflict any lasting damage to the disembodied spirit. Their stalemate forced Kain to flee, knowing that eventually he would weaken from lack of blood whereas Malek could continue to fight without rest. The deranged Ward grew frustrated with the impasse and attempted to bring the entire Bastion down with a mighty wall of destructive energy, thus hastening Kain's retreat. The Slayer of Vampires Realizing he could not defeat Malek through conventional methods, Kain sought out the famed Oracle of Nosgoth - Moebius the Time-Streamer - at Ariel's suggestion. In response to Kain's request for advice, Moebius claimed it was Malek's vanity that had resulted in the slaughter of the six Guardians, and directed Kain to seek out Vorador in the Termogent Forest. Later, when Kain assaulted Dark Eden in search of the Guardians Anarcrothe, Bane and DeJoule, Anarcrothe panicked and summoned Malek to his aid. In retaliation, Kain summoned Vorador to hold off the Ward as he pursued his fleeing peers. Enraged at the sight of the Vampire he blamed for his damnation, and eager for a chance at vengeance, Malek neglected his quarry and instead fought against Vorador. The elder Vampire asserted that he was Malek's true master, and commanded the Ward to "grovel" before him. Malek retorted that he would hack Vorador "from crotch to gizzard" and feed his remains to his brides. Though Malek proved much more challenging an opponent to Vorador than he had in their previous battle, he was nevertheless defeated, and finally slain. Kain took Malek's Helmet - his Pillar token - and used it to restore the Pillar of Conflict. Trouble Within 2000 years onward, in the second timeline, the Pillars of Nosgoth had collapsed and the majority of the land had been conquered by Kain and his six Vampire Lieutenants. Raziel, Kain's executed first-born "son", had been revived to exact vengeance upon his brothers and master. After destroying Melchiah and Zephon, Raziel happened upon the "once impenetrably sealed" Tomb of the Sarafan in the southwest, exposed by the ecological cataclysms Nosgoth had suffered over time. Within, he discovered a profound and terrible secret; he and his fellow Lieutenants had been Sarafan Inquisitors in life, the leaders of the Brotherhood, interred here following their deaths two-and-a-half millennia before. Sarcophagi existed for Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon and Melchiah. There was also a named place for Malek, but neither a coffin nor a corpse existed. Pronounced claw marks could be observed on the edifice displaying his name; presumably, it had been scratched by Kain in anger when he first stole into the Tomb, as he harbored a fierce disdain for the former Conflict Guardian even after his destruction. Fortunately for Malek, he was spared the fate of Raziel and the others, presumably because of Kain's disgust for him and/or because there was no corpse for Kain to reanimate. In the third timeline, when Raziel confronted Moebius in the Sarafan Stronghold during Nosgoth's early history - seeking retribution for Janos Audron's murder - Malek held him at bay, as the Time-Steamer claimed he posed a "danger to the Circle". At the same moment, distant, sudden screams and cries for Malek could be heard above Vorador's unmistakable laughter; this moment coincided with the Slaughter of the Circle. Malek wished to rush to the Guardians' aid, but Moebius insisted he "hold fast", thereby delaying him from reaching the Guardians' chamber in time. Contrary to what Moebius had told Kain, Malek's zealous trust in the devious Time-Streamer was what had resulted in his damnation, not his own vanity. The time-traveling elder Kain later discovered a statue of Malek in the Sarafan Stronghold of the fourth timeline, and - much to his chagrin - was forced to "restore Malek's dignity" by returning a sword and shield to the tableau before passing further. Character Development Malek was voiced by Neil Ross in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, and by an unknown actor in his brief Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 appearance. There is continued inconsistency between various official sources as to precisely when Malek became the Guardian of the Pillar of Conflict; the frequently-asked-questions section of The Complete Guide to Legacy of Kain, by Silicon Knights, states that though he was originally a mortal human recruited to protect the Circle, "he came to embody the spirit of conflict, and became that pillar's "representative" in Nosgoth". This account is supported by the Prima guide Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets, which stipulates that he was never a Circle member in life, only becoming Conflict Guardian following his rebirth as a wraith. In contrast, lore introduced in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 shows that the Balance Guardian is born almost immediately following their predecessor's death; assuming the Conflict Guardian role operates similarly, there is an incongruity, as there was no Conflict Guardian was slain in Vorador's attack for the reborn Malek to suceed. Chris Bruno of Crystal Dynamics has clarified that the three Guardians who survived Vorador's onslaught were Moebius, Mortanius and Malek, and suggested that Malek's becoming a Guardian after being fused to his armor is a misconception, but conceded that Silicon Knights' FAQ is clear that he became the Conflict Guardian some time after his recruitment. However, Malek's entry in the same FAQ's "Players" section seems to indicate that Malek directed the Vampire Purge "for hundreds of years" while still alive; among humans, such immortality is a trait unique to Guardians. An earlier Conflict Guardian is introduced in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, further complicating the issue. Appearance Personality Powers As Conflict Guardian , Malek was an excellent warrior, able to hold his own against Vorador in their two duels. Though not visible in his human life, the Paladin might known some magic spells which he could use to defeat his vampire enemies. As Conflict Guardian of the Circle, he was granted by immortality and youth to preserve his abilities. Though seen only with pike, Malek was probably trained in many other types of weaponry because he was also depicted with sword and shield in Defiance. In his BO1's cinematics of fighting Vorador, he was very strong and agile, possesing inhuman speed, able to capably battle a hugely experienced vampire. Malek was known as a capable leader and credited as the leader of Sarafan Brotherhood (though it seems Moebius also had a hand in the running or the order) and last surviving Sarafan Inquisitor. Under his leadership, the Sarafan crusades brought vampire race to brink of extinction. After his transformation into wraith, Malek was stripped of his humanity (and "the pleasures of the flesh") and though he wished to recover his lost humanity he had ultimately lost the trust of the remaining guardians. Neveretheless, Malek was able to use some of the advantages of his status as undead and as Conflict Guardian and use his anger and sheer hatred to overwhelm his enemies. As illustrated in his battle with Kain, Malek didn't need to defend his body (damage only caused him to disintegrate into pieces for a few seconds and form anew) so he was more focused on offensive attacks (though he did occasionally block). Malek was unmoved by most attacks inflicted on him and during his fight with Kain he disintegrated into pieces three times but he was still able to form himself again and continue the battle. During his fight with Kain, Malek was shown to use some magic powers resembling energy bolts and homing bolts that pursued Kain. At the end of their battle, Malek unleashed an even more powerful spell, using his pike to summon a powerful wave of blue energy destroying all in it's way (possibly including the Bastion itself). There was no defence against such assault and so, unable to defeat the wrathful Guardian, Kain was forced to escape. During his final battle with Vorador, Malek used all powers from his battle with Kain but also shown that he could endure Vorador's spells and counterattack with his own. The Conflict Guardian could also predict the vampire's moves in mist form and defend himself from sudden strike, perhaps suggesting some other magical abilities. Etymology During Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain's development cycle, Malek was initially named Guillaume, the French equivalent of William. The name William derives from Germanic roots meaning "will" or "desire" and "helmet/protection", highlighting the character's role as the timeless defender of the Circle of Nine. It is possible he was renamed to Malek to avert duplication with William the Just, the true identity of the Nemesis. Malek itself is a derivative of the Arabic Malik, meaning "king" or "chieftain", which may refer to his role as the highest-ranking member of the Sarafan Brotherhood. Furthermore, Gustav Davidson's A Dictionary of Angels: Including the Fallen Angels states that Malik/Malec is a guardian angel of Hell in Islamic mythology, who told the wicked "that they must remain in Hell forever because they abhorred the truth when the truth was brought to them". The names of Malek's six comrades, the Sarafan Inquisitors/Vampire Lieutenants introduced in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, appear to have been directly derived from Biblical figures, but it is unclear whether Silicon Knights drew inspiration from the Islamic angel when naming Malek himself. Notes *Exactly how Vorador managed to kill Malek is unclear; though it is assumed he was able to inflict such damage upon Malek's armor that it could no longer contain his soul, something that the fledgling Kain was not physically strong enough to do. *It is also unknown why exactly Malek was subservient to the other guardians. Anarcrothe, Moebius, Mortanius, and Nupraptor all displayed authority over him at different points. Vorador refered to him as the Circle's dog; and he was shown to obey them even before his fall from grace. It is believed by some that, like Kain, Malek remained ignorant of his role as Guardian of Conflict well into adulthood as he was more useful as an obedient servant than a questioning equal. This raises the question as to why someone who's sworn duty was to protect the Circle of Nine didn't notice he was only protecting eight guardians. Any internal heirarchy within the circle is unknown; he obeyed Nupraptor's dismissal over Mortanius' decree to protect the circle, even though Mortanius was the senior and more powerful member of the circle. *In Blood Omen, Moebius claims that Malek hadn't allowed the death of a member of the circle since Vorador's attack. However this claim is disputed as Ariel (murdered by the Dark Entity possessed Mortanius), Kain (assassinated by a group of brigands on Mortanius' orders and revived as a vampire) and Nupraptor (murdered by Kain as the first kill of his quest) had all fallen in the interim. It has been suggested that Moebius wasn't counting killings within the circle against Malek, but it is ultimately unclear why these deaths aren't acknowledged by Moebius. *Malek has 'cameo' appearances in games set after his death; his name appears in the Tomb of the Sarafan in Soul Reaver (for obvious reasons without a casket). He was also the subject of a puzzle in ''Defiance'' , which revolved around returning a sword and shield to Malek's statue (despite the fact Malek has only ever been shown armed with a pike.) Gallery BO1-Character-Malek-Stands-Color.jpg BO1-Character-Malek-Head-Color.jpg BO1-Character-Malek-Punishment-Color.jpg VoradorMalekStainedGlass.jpg BO1-Kain-Nupraptor-Malek-Nupraptor Retreat.png BO1-Wallpaper-Malek.jpg BO1-Render-Credits-F.png Appearances * Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (mentioned only) * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 * Legacy of Kain: Defiance (depicted and mentioned only) See also * Malek at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Blood Omen characters Category:Characters Category:Defiance unseen characters Category:Soul Reaver unseen characters Category:Soul Reaver 2 characters Category:Unique entities